A Senator Remembers
by Marie King
Summary: Padmé reflects on a memory of her childhood before she goes to reunite with Anakin


Padmé Amidala was sitting in the living room of her spacious apartment complex waiting desperately for word form her faithful droid C-3PO on when Captain Tyhpo's speeder was coming.

She had just gotten the information a few hours into that morning that the two heroes of the Clone Wars Obi-wan and Anakin had rescued Chancellor Palpatine and were coming back to Coruscant that very evening.

Ever since she had gotten this information Padmé hadn't moved form her spot on her living room sofa expect when it was absolutely necessary.

She needed time to think so she had had given her handmaidens the day off. The only companion she had with her was her loyal protocol droid C-3PO.

Padmé was terrified at the idea of telling her husband the truth about her pregnancy.

She had found out about it nearly five months ago and she had been racked with anxiety and terror about telling Anakin ever since.

Instead of concentrating on the thoughts that were plaguing her at this moment she took a long and deep breath, then Padmé closed her eyes and shifted through her memories until she found one she especially liked and focused in on it.

It was the memory of her first day as a Junior Refugee Relief Movement Goodwill Ambassador.

Suddenly she was eight years old again and was back in her bedroom in the small Naboo village just outside of Theed the capital of Naboo her beloved home world.

She was packing her carry bag for her mission to Shadda-Bi-Boran.

Just as she was finishing up she heard her sister Sola calling her the nickname which she always used to call her when she was young

"Mei were are you, where have you gotten to, Mei where _are you_?"

Padmé answered her sister in the nickname she had made for her when she was three years old.

Since at the time she couldn't really pronounce her sister's name she made up the nickname Solee for her older sister.

Padmé called out annoyingly "I'm in my room Solee I'm almost finished packing what do you want?"

Her twelve-year-old sister appeared at the doorway of her bedroom with a annoyed expression on her face.

Like their mother Sola loved to to wear her long thick brown hair swept up in a elegant style.

She also loved to wear dresses made out of light flowing materials in bright vibrant colors her favorite types of dresses to wear were usually made of lace or satin.

Today she had her hair in a sophisticated braided bun which was positioned on her head to make the bun look like a crown of hair.

She also had weaved within the strands of her hair a chain of blue glittering crystals which complimented the sky blue lace and satin dress she wore.

Even through she was only twelve she already had the height and features of a young adult.

As a mere eight year old girl Padmé could already see the wonderful mother her sister was going to become.

Unlike her mother and sister as a young girl she had always loved to wear clothes that made her comfortable.

Some of her favorite things to wear were shirts and skirts made of cotton or silk.

Through her mother preferred that she wore her hair up Padmé had loved to wear her long coiled brown hair down and in a variety of different hair accessories.

She was wearing the standard Refugee Relief Movement uniform, it consisted of a satin royal blue blouse, a black cotton skirt, white knee socks and black leather shoes.

Through Naboo's weather was normally sunny it was extremely cold and windy, so she also had on a near floor length aquamarine velvet cloak over her uniform.

Padmé had put her hair in a long glossed braided plait which went down towards the middle of her back. She also had in her hair a blue moon stone encrusted headband.

Sola put her hands on her hips and said impatiently"Come on Mei mom and dad are waiting for you outside at the front gate they sent me in here to tell you to hurry up because you have to go to the town square to meet Sarsáy so she can escort you to the spaceport."

Padmé zipped up her carry bag slung it over her head smoothed out her out fit and replied happily "All right Solee I'm ready."

Together the two sisters made their way to the front of their house.

Sola stopped at the front door took Padme by the wrist and said softly " Wait, baby sister."

Padmé who was about to go out the door turned back around and asked quizzically "What, is it Sola?"

Sola knelt down so that she was eye level and with her sister.

She took a deep breath then replied endearingly "It's just that I'm going to miss you so much I know I may not act like all the time but I really do love you baby sister truly I do I just wanted you to know that and I wanted to give something to remember me by while you are on your mission."

Sola then took off form around her neck a red crystal chain the red blood moonstone was perfectly heart-shaped.

Padmé bent her head down as Sola put the necklace around her neck.

She picked the moonstone up she spun it around in between the tips of her fingers for a few minutes and thought it looked extremely familiar, through she couldn't place it.

Finally after a few more minutes of thinking and looking at the blood-red heart-shaped moonstone she finally realized where it she had seen the necklace.

She clamped her right hand over her mouth and gasped in shock.

This necklace had once belonged to their grandmother.

She remembered it because their grandmother had given it to Sola for her tenth birthday.

A few months after her sister's birthday their grandmother had died.

Padmé and Sola were both very close to her.

Through Sola was much more closer for she had spent most of her time with their grandmother.

She knew how much this necklace meant to her sister.

Padmé also knew she couldn't expect this gift form her.

As she went to take it off Sola reached down firmly but gently placed it back onto her neck. Sola shook her head silently.

Then after a moment she said insistently "No Padmé I want you to have this necklace, seriously baby sister it's yours."

Padmé looked up at her sister and replied uncertainly "Are you sure you want me to have this Solee, I mean what if I break it or loose it, besides Grandmother Ryoo gave this to you before she died and I know she would of wanted you to keep it."

Sola smiled down at her sister and said kindly "I'm positive that Grandmother Ryoo wouldn't of minded that I gave her moonstone necklace to you Padmé, you are my sister after all and Grandmother Ryoo wanted us to always be happy right, mei?"

Padmé said still unsure"Yeah she did say that a lot to us I guess."

Sola nodded in agreement and replied confidently "Exactly so giving you this necklace is making me happy and that is the only thing Grandmother Ryoo wanted for us, do you understand now that it's okay for you to keep my necklace?"

She grinned widely and threw her arms around her sister's neck she said breathlessly "Yes Sola I understand thank you so much I love it!"

Padmé gave her sister another hug and replied happily "I'll see you in four months Solee, I love you."

Sola smiled and said lovingly "I love you too Mei, so much see you soon."

She then went outside to say good bye to her mother and father.

She gave her father a tight hug and said assuredly "Good-bye daddy I'll miss you and I promise to make you really proud."

Ruwee Naberrie smiled down at his small daughter and said softly "I know you will, Little One, I know you will take care of yourself and watch out for your fellow Ambassadors all right?"

Padmé nodded and replied reassuringly "Oh I will daddy I promise."

Ruwee patted her on her head then said admirably "I am so proud of you already Little One."

They hugged tightly again and Padme said to her father"Thank you daddy I love you."

Ruwee replied his voice thick with emotion "And I you Little One, and I you."

Padmé then turned towards her mother and said brightly "Good-bye mommy I'm going to miss you too I'll do the very best I can do on my mission."

Jobal Naberrie sniffed back tears of sadness and pride at the sight of her youngest daughter about to leave home for the first time.

She took a slight deep breath which she did subtly so as not to upset her.

Jobal hen said warmly "I'm so proud of you my Little Star please be safe,I love you so much."

Padmé replied sincerely "I will be Mommy I love you."

She then gave her parents one last hug and then started the long walk to Theed's town square.

Padmé made it to the square in two hour's time, she looked at all of the people gathered in the square.

Some were walking through it getting to where they needed to go.

Others were just standing and talking.

Padmé wondered where she should wait for Sarsáy at.

She then soon spotted the large foundation in the middle of the square and ultimately decided to wait for her escort there.

Padmé had met her escort Sarsáy Solía when she had received her certificate as a Junior Refugee Relief Movement Goodwill Ambassador.

Through it had been nearly two weeks since she last saw her friend, she had come over to Padmé's house and had dinner with her and her family.

It was Sarsáy's job to make certain that Padmé got to and form her missions safely and on time.

She was a eighteen-year old who had been working as a lady-in-waiting in King Verna's court since the age of ten.

Sarsáy had been handpicked by the King himself to serve and tend to him in his court and palace.

The Junior Refugee Relief Movement escorts were chosen by the Junior Ambassadors parents.

When Padmé's parents learned about Sarsáy impressive and honorable work they immediately contacted her to be their daughter's escort.

Since her duties to the king were over for a time Sarsáy was happy to oblige the Naberrie's request.

Sarsáy was a very beautiful young woman she had thick glossy, long brown hair which she always wore down and also loved to wear elegant yet formal dresses.

She had a very patient and motherly nature about her.

Sarsáy also had soft warm inviting green eyes which Padmé always found mesmerizing.

As she was sitting on the edge of the great foundation in the square waiting for her escort, Padmé was becoming more and more exciting by the second. She just couldn't wait to start her first mission.

She was feeling extremely important and grown up.

It was an unusually cold day even by Naboo's standards.

A biting wind blew over her and Padmé wrapped her cloak tighter around herself.

She placed her hand in the foundation water and was surprised when she discovered that it was quite warm.

Padmé then decided that while waiting for her escort she would soak her feet in the warm water of the foundation.

Just as she was about slip off her shoes Padmé heard a voice speak form behind her "Come here child and I will tell you your future."

Padmé turned and saw a an old woman sitting a few feet away form her.

The woman had a long sheet of brilliant silver white hair it was braided just like her own.

She also had on a deep royal blue silk dress.

Upon further inspection Padmé also realized that she was blind. _Mommy said to be safe so I better keep my guard up while I talk to this strange woman. _she thought.

Moving wearily Padmé positioned herself so that she was sitting right next to the old woman on the foundation.

Taking a deep breath she then confidently said "Hello I'm Padmé what's your name?"

The old woman closed her eyes for a second.

She then opened them and replied warmly"It's very nice to meet you Padmé my name is Galxania and I am a seer do you know what that means?"

Padmé nodded her head and replied quickly "Yes I know what that means, a seer is a person who can see the future, but if you can see the future why is it I had to tell you my name. I mean shouldn't you have already known it?"

The old woman smiled then laughed.

After a moment she said knowingly "There are certain levels of power each seer has Padmé ,and my powers are only for seeing into the far away future so would you like it if I told you your fortune?"

Padmé nodded and said brightly "Oh yes I would like that very much, Galxania do I have to do anything?"

The old woman replied softly "Yes you have to give me something very special to you, then all I have to do is touch it and I will be able to see into your future. Don't worry about not getting it back I promise I will."

Galxania smiled reassuringly. Padmé laughed at Galxania's subtle joke.

She then gently took off her heart-shaped red moon stone necklace and pressed it the old seer's hands.

Padmé then said eagerly "Something like this Galxania?"

She replied predicatively "Oh yes dear this is perfect. I can sense that this necklace has extreme personal value to you."

Padmé replied awestruck "Yeah it doe Galxania very much is that good?"

Galxania said assuredly "It certainty is child the more personal the object the clearer I can see into the person's future."

She breathed in and out she then said cryptically "Now let us begin I"ll need you you to be silent now child readings take quite a lot out of me these days can you do that?"

Padmé nodded furiously and replied respectfully " Yes I'll be quiet."

She then watched with immense curiosity as the old blind woman took another deep breath closed her eyes and bent her head down.

Galxania was silent for a few minutes, she then opened her eyes and brought her head up to face Padmé.

She put her necklace back on her then replied pointedly " You are going to have a very interesting future child, it shall be full of personal gains in politics and you will fall in love with a man you are to meet in seven years time he will be a person of great importance to the galaxy and you will both experience passionate love and devastating sorrow."

Padmé gasped and replied awestruck "Wow will all that really happen Galxania?"

Galxania nodded and said resolutely "Yes child it will all come to pass."

Padmé then heard a very familiar voice calling her name "Padmé, Padmé there you are!"

She turned and shouted happily "Sarsáy!"

Sarsáy was walking swiftly to the foundation, she was wearing a long bright emerald colored velvet dress over top she worn a pale yellow green velvet cloak.

Sarsáy had her long thick brown hair in a long braided plait much like Padmé had her hair.

Padmé jumped down form the foundation and ran to her escort.

She leaped into Sarsáy's outstretched arms and replied cheerily"Oh Sarsáy I've missed you so very much!"

Sarsáy twirled Padmé around twice then she set her down gently.

Smiling down at her young charge Sarsáy looked her up and down once she replied fondly "It's good to see you as well, Padmé, my how you've grown!"

Padmé blushed sightly and said innocently "Really do you think so?"

Sarsáy nodded and replied jokingly "Oh yes at least twelve feet!"

They both laughed heartily for a few seconds.

Suddenly remembering Glaxania Padmé said excitedly " Sarsáy I want to introduce you to someone. A friend who's been keeping me company here on the foundation today, her name is Galxania and she is a seer, she told me that I am going to have a very successful career in politics and I am to meet a man I will fall in love with in seven years. she is just so wonderful I really want you both to meet!"

With that Padmé gently tugged her escort along.

Sarsáy laughing said warmly "All right Padmé all right we need to go over to the foundation anyway to get your carry bag."

Padmé nodded she ran ahead of Sarsáy but came up short when she saw no sign of her kind old friend.

She thought dishearteningly _Where did she go she could of at least waited to say goodbye._

She turned and saw Sarsáy walking rapidly towards her.

Padmé said insistently as soon as her escort reached her side"She was just here Sarsáy I swear."

Sarsáy knelt down so that she was at eye level with her young charge and replied kindly "I'm sure she was Padmé but I'm afraid we don't have the time to search for her to say goodbye."

Padmé said desperately "But Sarsáy what if she's hurt?"

Sarsáy hugged Padmé warmly.

She then replied softly but firmly "I'm sure she's fine there's no sign of her being hurt look around."

Padmé glanced around the foundation and saw no blood or any other sign of the old seer having been hurt.

Sarsáy said insistently "We have to go now dear, your royal transport cruiser leaves in a hour it is still a long way to the spaceport form here but I'm certain that if we leave now we will be able to get there in time so come along now let's get going."

Sarsáy took Padmé's carry bag and slung it over her right shoulder then she held out her right hand for her to take.

Sighing slightly Padmé took it and the two proceeded to the spaceport.

Padmé replied disappointingly as the two were getting closer to the spaceport "I wish Galxania would of stayed to say goodbye to me before I left I really wanted you to meet her Sarsáy she really was amazing."

Sarsáy smiled down at her and replied reassuringly "I'm sure she would of stayed if she could have Padmé perhaps something important came up and she couldn't wait for you to come back and had to leave in a hurry."

Padmé sighed again and said sulkily "Your right I suppose, still Sarsáy I wish you could have met her she really was something."

Sarsáy replied kindly "I'm sure she was Padmé, through do try and cheer up dear, after all today is your first Refugee Relief Movement Mission, you should be excited!"

Padmé smiled and said happily "Your right Sarsáy I should be excited and I am thanks for reminding me, you're a great friend."

When they reached the spaceport Padmé's Royal Cruiser was there waiting for her.

Sarsáy took off the carry bag and slung it over Padmé's head then she replied encouragingly "Your welcome my Padmé dear I'm glad I could help you now please go and have a good time on your first mission."

Padmé smoothed out her dress and replied warmly "I'll see you when I get home Sarsáy goodbye,I love you you are like my second sister I'm going to miss you so much!"

Sarsáy replied lovingly "I'm going to miss you too Padmé dear be safe and have a good time."

The two then hugged tightly as Padmé secured her carry bag strap and then walked towards her royal cruiser.

"My Lady, My Lady?" Padmé snapped out of her revive and was back on her apartment living room sofa.

She saw C-3PO's golden tranparsteel form walking as fast as he could into her living room towards her.

Padmé looked up sharply and said nearly breathless "Is Captain Typho here Threepio?"

C-3PO nodded and replied curtly "Yes he is Milady and waiting for your orders."

Padmé sighed slightly after putting this off for the entire day she knew she would have to face it sooner or later and she should at least do it with a smile on her face.

After all she was going to see her beloved Ani for which she hadn't set her sights on in the last five months and that was enough bright news to make her smile.

True she didn't really know how he was going to react to the news she was going to give him but knowing her Anakin he would take it in glorious stride and she knew for certain that their love for each other would get them through this and other problems.

Smiling sincerely Padmé got up form her place on her sofa and said to Threepio warmly

"Threepio I would like it if you were to go out onto the landing deck and tell Captain Typho to wait a moment I need to get something, can you do that?"

3-PO nodded and said formally "Of course Mistress right away."

With that Threepio shuffled off towards the hallway in her closet that lead to her veranda which also doubled as her landing deck.

Padmé then went to her bedroom.

She sat at her vanity and opened up her jewelry box inside she quickly found what she was looking for.

Looped on a red crystal chain was her Grandmother Ryoo's blood red heart-shaped moonstone necklace Padmé slid it on.

Along with the moonstone necklace she had on the japor amulet Anakin had made for her so many years ago.

Sadly Padmé had to keep her japor amulet hidden it was too familiar with her husband's home world of Tatooine, she tucked it underneath her black velvet robes.

She made sure however that her moonstone necklace was out and visible.

Happily she walked out onto the landing deck, Captain Typho tipped hat at her and said politely "Good evening Senator that is a very beautiful necklace."

Padmé smiled and replied warmly "Thank you Captain it was a gift form my sister."

With that Padmé slid into Typho's speeder and she Threepio flew to the Senate Office building.

She fingered her moonstone necklace and took a deep breath knowing somehow that with the material manifestation of her sister's love she would finally be able to tell her Ani of the wonderful gift she was going to give them.


End file.
